The End of the Bobble Head
by bolshakobia
Summary: Dwight's most precious gift from Angela just went plummeting into the trash can. A quick one-shot of what happens after. Dwangela, DwightxAngela A bit OC.


**I actually took this idea from someone on the Dwangela NBC forum.**

**For now it's a one-shot, but that might change.**

**Kind of OC, but not entirely.**

**Summary: The episode ended with Dwight throwing his precious bobble head into the trash. What happens next?**

**Where I got the idea: :)**

**Angela will rescue the bobble head from the trash and weep with it by her bedside just like Dwight with the angel figurine.**

**  
Someone please write a fic about this... now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Office, or any characters in it, that is the amazing work of the writers at NBC. **

He took the plastic bobble head from its usual resting place on the desk. Taking it by the side, as soon as he touched it, precious memories filled his head. The bad ones were filtered out and none came through. All he thought about was his Monkey, and his hand paused for a second reminiscing.

Finally though, a horrible thought broke through his shield.

"I don't get it! How could she be sleeping wit you, she only slept with me twice!" Andy's voice echoed in his ear.

She fornicated with Andy.  
She betrayed him. She lied to him. How was he supposed to know that anything she said was true?  
A pang of hurt started building up. He wanted to throw up, he felt sick. Schrutes weren't supposed to fall. They were superior, I will not be weak, Dwight thought.

His grip tightened on the toy and sent it plummeting to the trash can.

He didn't see it, but Angela was on the verge of tears. She had lost both of them. Her sterling greenish eyes filled with water, but she bit her lip subtly to stop them from overflowing.

Nobody had won the bet, but Angela was the one who lost the most in just a couple of minutes. Her lies and deceits unraveled so simply it was hard not to think the worst of her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Aren't you leaving now?" Phyllis said icily.

It was the first thing spoken to her since she got dumped by her fiancée and lover.

"I will soon," Angela tried hard to keep her voice uncaring and numb, but some pain still broke through.  
Phyllis started at her for a few moments, frowning, but then left just like the rest of them.

Andy was the first one out the door at exactly 5 P.M. Dwight following soon after him.  
She would have been bolting out the door as well, if there wasn't something she desperately needed.

She marched over to Dwight's desk, and there was the trash can. The head was squished again the side but it wasn't damaged in anyway.  
Slowly, she reached for it and gripped it tightly. Her emotions were running high and the urge to cry was almost as bad as it was when it fell straight to the trash can.  
Clinging on to the bobble head for dear life, she exited the office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alone in her house, no distractions, she sat on the edge of her bed, head in her hands. A thousand thoughts and words running through her head. All of them pertaining to Dwight.

The bobble head rested gently against her side as she reminisced in the happy memories of the good days. She looked up for a second and then looked down, already knowing what would happen when she set eyes on the plastic toy.  
Tears spilled over and mascara ran slowly down her cheeks. She tore her light pink bedsheets of the bed and crawled in. With her head resting against a pillow, she held on to all she had left of him.

Every word, every touch, every look and every plan, images filled her head like she was watching a movie. After a while, her breaths became slower and her soft crying stopped as she drifted off into a heavy sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The nightmares that night were unbearable, she shook while unconscious in her sleep.

Horrifying images filled her mind.

One dream after another, each one worse than the previous one.

Only the first dream was a gleeful one.

It was her and Dwight, taking a stroll nearby Schrute Farms. With a ring on both of their hands, they walked together with Sprinkles walking just ahead of them.

But suddenly, Sprinkles collapsed on the dirt, cold and lifeless. She ran over to see what was going on, and the frozen body of Sprinkles lay on the ground. The image that had had haunted her ever since the day she died.

Dwight started laughing, and the dream turned into a new one. Everything went by so fast in her dream, she saw Dwight kissing Pam, and jealousy overtook her. Her head spun and the rest of the dream was a blur. But she did remember waking up in a cold sweat, and she knew why.

The last thing that happened in her dream was Andy in his car, going 70 miles per hour, running over Dwight.

When she woke up she was shaking, and quickly looked for the toy. She grasped onto the mini-Dwight once again, hoping he would take her fears away like he had before.


End file.
